


Sounds from Behind the Door.

by infinitestarsintheskye



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hears a noise when he's opening his apartment door. Plotless fluff really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds from Behind the Door.

Six o'clock. William Darcy gazed lazily at his wristwatch, and ran his hand through his hair, which was slightly unkempt due to a long day at the office, which started at seven am sharp. The elevator seemed to be moving at a snail like pace, only increasing William's anxiousness to get home. Finally the elevator reached his floor, and he walked out of it, cursing it's ability to work slowly when he most wanted to get home. He reached the door of the apartment and reached for his keys. As he fished them out of his pocket he heard music and voices drifting through the cracks of the door. He smiled, having a vague inclination as to what was happening in his apartment.   
As the door was opened the voices and music became much clearer. He took off his jacket and left his briefcase at the door before heading to the source of the noise. William Darcy rounded a corner to the main sitting room of the apartment and the sight before him credited a rare smile on his face. He saw his wife, dancing around the coffee table, holding their little three month old daughter in her arms, Beauty and the Beast playing in the background. She stopped dancing when she saw him smiling at her. He went over to her, placed a kiss on his daughter's almost bald head, and then placed a kiss on his wife's lips. 

"Were you admiring our dancing William?" Lizzie asked as she returned to waltzing their daughter around the room.

"Yes I was. You and Annie are quite the dancers." 

He followed her around the room and caught her in his arms so she was facing him. 

"You know this song makes me think of my shadowing at Pemberley." 

William listened to the song playing from the speakers. 

'There's something sweet, and almost kind, but he was mean and he was course and unrefined. But now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'

Lizzie smiled up at him as he realised her meaning. 

"Really? I had no idea." William replied, kissing her again. Annie let out a small sort of squeal, as if to alert them that she was still there. Lizzie laughed and stroked her head.

"Now young lady, your Aunt Gigi would be very unimpressed with you right now. Do you not know how hard she worked to get us together?" Lizzie joked. Annie let out another small noise in reply. William took Annie from Lizzie's arms and pressed a kiss to his daughters chubby cheek. Annie let out a large yawn. 

"Bedtime for you young lady." William said addressing his daughter. 

"Do you want me to-" Lizzie began.

"No, it's okay I'll do it." William cut in. He kissed Lizzie again before heading in the direction of the nursery.

Later that evening found Lizzie and Darcy dancing in the sitting room, the music playing softly in the background.

"I meant what I said earlier." 

Lizzie leaned up to look at him. 

"About you being an excellent dancer." 

"Are you sure? Because I've heard my skills are only just decent enough." Lizzie teased. 

"Neither of our dancing skills were exactly on point that evening."

"I'm just teasing you." Lizzie leaned her head into his chest and he felt her smiling. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. 

"I know."


End file.
